falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Enclave military strength
The Enclave is, by far, the most technologically advanced military power in the wastes, having access to pre-War stocks of weaponry and equipment as well as advanced suits of powered armor and a fleet of working VTOL transport craft. Their primary disadvantage is their numbers―the Enclave has severely limited manpower, thus limiting their ability to project power across the United States.on the other hand according to Fallout Bible, the Enclave certainly didn't seem to be devoting much effort to digging up any other vaults and trying to use the human stock there to rebuild civilization After their defeat on the West coast in 2241 and in the East in 2277, it is unknown if the Enclave Armed Forces as an organized force continue to exist. Before the Great War Little is known about the status of the Enclave military forces before 2077, and it's not entirely out of the question that they might not have existed at all, with the Enclave controlling the United States government and Army. However, the Enclave presence on the Oil Rig indicates that at least some kind of a security force was present. Another indicator is the Bloomfield Space Center, which was taken over by Enclave agents following the abandonment of the space project by the U.S. government and secured for their purposes (including transportation off-world). After the Great War With the great nuclear devastation of 2077 and the subsequent collapse of the United States, Enclave members and loyalists have relocated to reinforced locations across the United States,AHS-9's statement: The Enclave ... have hidden bases all over the shards of old California ..., confirmed by own sources with the headquarters being established on the Poseidon Oil Rig. Additionally, numerous military stockpiles were commandeered, either remotely or by the evacuating Enclave themselves, providing the organization with necessary ordnance. With extreme levels of radiation persisting on the mainland, they were forced to remain within their bases, as the regular T-51b power armor was unable to provide adequate protection. The EAF were steadily trained and expanded, with new equipment being developed for use in the field, including the venerable advanced power armor. The Enclave begins to become involved on the mainland, operating under the radar of the emerging wasteland powers. Overview The Enclave's military force is very small but powerful (according to the Fallout Bible, the Enclave army was composed of hundreds of soldiers). Their limited numbers (decimated further after the destruction of the Oil Rig) are offset by their unlimited access to advanced technologies―a private is usually outfitted with a suit of advanced power armor and a high-grade energy weapon (usually a laser rifle or plasma rifle). They also possess the ability to project power beyond any other factions in the wastes. Thanks to their VB-02 Vertibirds. Furthermore, their numbers are augmented by an assortment of military robots at their disposal, ranging from Mister Handy service bots to the powerful sentry bots. In terms of training, they are second to none, drawing from the best traditions of pre-War U.S. military and training their soldiers using its methods, resulting in a uniformly efficient and deadly fighting force. The only comparable organization in this regard is the Brotherhood of Steel, and even it is inferior, as the Brotherhood's xenophobia and focus on technology have resulted in military training eroding. The New California Republic Army, while not as well-equipped or trained, has the numbers, a vast army of soldiers far greater in number than anything the Brotherhood or the Enclave can muster, negating their technological advantage. For example, the NCR took Navarro after the destruction of the Oil Rig, despite a very high difference in terms of technology. Equipment The Enclave has access to cutting-edge technology and equipment, surpassing anything other factions possess. Their most basic (and advanced) asset is the advanced power armor, significantly better than the T-51b power armor encountered in the wastes. In terms of protection, survivability and general efficiency. Coupled with their access to stocks of pre-War energy weapons and manufacturing facilities to create more, enabling them to field a disturbingly effective array of weaponry. See also * Enclave soldier * Enclave officer * Enclave Hellfire trooper * Enclave scientist * Enclave technician * Enclave specialist * Enclave citizen Military presence : See also: Enclave facilities The Enclave Main Command, the only sure name for United States Armed Forces command c.a. year 2241, was CHQ as an addressee of Military Base Outside holodisc, the full and written with capitals "(Enclave) Main Command" name never appeared in Fallout 2―there was "ENCLAVE main comm." mentioned on PoseidoNet; however, it could be reference to communication center as well was located on the Poseidon Oil Rig, where the Commander-in-Chief (the President) and other high-ranking officials were also located, along with the necessary support staff and a large contingent of soldiers of the regular Army and elite Secret Service agents, all armed with power armor and energy weapons. The second largest base was Navarro, a pre-War Poseidon Oil refinery-turned-military base acting as a waystation for Vertibirds and their primary military outpost on the mainland. It was heavily defended, with dual plasma turrets covering the perimeter and guards in advanced power armor stationed in the base and patrolling the areas around it, with deadly efficiency. In addition, numerous other outposts were present across the United States, either manned or automated (such as the Raven Rock military base, and the much smaller RHO Experimental Camp). After the destruction of the Oil Rig and the attack on Navarro, the remaining EAF forces rallied and withdrew to the East Coast under the command of Augustus Autumn's father. Their destination was the Raven Rock military base, which was adopted as their command center. Navy Despite the fact that the Pacific Fleet was ordered to the Poseidon deep sea oil derrick on March 30, 2076,according to the non-canon Sierra Depot GNN Transcript it is unknown if, after the War, the Enclave controls any operable U.S. Navy warships. The fact that there are no sailors on the rig itself seems to indicate there are no ships currently docked there, perhaps because all remaining vessels had deteriorated beyond repair, and/or were scrapped for parts. Example units and squads Verti-assault Teams Arguably the most elite combat units, Verti-assault Teams are composed of crack Enclave troopers equipped with advanced power armor and heavy weaponry, described as usually going in shooting and letting someone else sift through the ashes to figure out what was going on. These squads were the ones that raided Vault 13 and Arroyo, securing the necessary test subjects for The Project. Enclave Patrols One of the most deadly encounters in the wastes, Enclave Patrols are composed of three troopers in advanced power armor usually armed with various energy weapons (laser and plasma rifles) or infantry support weapons such as Avenger miniguns. They are made more dangerous by their employment of effective small-unit tactics. They use techniques such as flanking and using sentry bots to provide cover fire. They rarely use hand-to-hand weapons, and are very adept at using high-yield grenades to force enemies out of cover. Enclave Control (EC) Company A military company responsible for perimeter defense, a squad of which assisted the Chosen One in eliminating agent Frank Horrigan, under the command of Sergeant Granite. Their members are equipped with the best and most advanced weapons available to the Enclave and are a very versatile outfit. Granite's squad was composed of four soldiers: * Granite, energy rifleman, YK42B Pulse Rifle * Energy rifleman, turbo plasma rifle * Fire support, L30 Gatling laser * Sharpshooter, PPK12 Gauss Pistol RHO Experiment An experimental camp consisting of a network of turrets with the RHO chip encoded in them. The experiment focuses on the viability of a system where a single overseeing officer is deployed with a network of turrets (thus showing us that even after severe blows to their groups integrity they still had the manpower and flexibility to deploy such systems. the ability to continue doing so up until the New Vegas campaign is questionable). Constituency Enforcement Points A network of military checkpoints set up across the wasteland after the reactivation of Project Purity. Links * Enclave outposts map (NMA) References Category:英克雷